Good Morning, Voyager
by KLTorrie
Summary: It takes place right after Resolutions, about a week after. Janeway gets up one morning, to find that a very curious Neelix has a few speculations about what happened on "New Earth" between Commander Chakotay and she. The only bad thing is: he's broadcast


Disclaimer: Paramount owns the characters, and Voyager, thus owning EVERYTHING I'd like to!!! Of course, that doesn't bother me, because I own the story! Yay! Read and be happy!  
  
Spoiler: It takes place right after Resolutions, we'll say... Oh, about a week after. Janeway gets up one morning, to find that a very curious Neelix has a few speculations about what happened on "New Earth" between Commander Chakotay and she. The only bad thing is: he's broadcasting live on "Good Morning, Voyager"!  
  
Rating: G-PG  
  
"Good Morning, Voyager", by K. L. Torrie  
  
"Beep, beep" came the sound of the computer alerting Janeway that it was 0600. She stirred in her bed, mind racing through a million things at once. Could it possibly be 0900? Did I oversleep? Oh God! Do I have beta shift today? It wasn't until she was completely coherent that she realized what she had done-forgotten to set the time. So, the computer woke her up as if it was another working day. Great, just great!  
  
She laid in bed for a while longer before getting up. Then, she picked up her robe from the chair and grabbed a few hair pins. Walking absentmindedly into her living area, she threw on her robe and put her hair up loosely with the pins. She then walked over to stand in front of the replicator and said "coffee, black", then took the cup as it materialized.  
  
Sitting down on her sofa she took a few sips of her favorite "vice", as she once called it, then leaned back and relaxed. Suddenly, remembering what time it was, she turned to her computer screen and activated an almost forgotten about channel. The Starfleet insignia disappeared and was replaced with a familiar face, Neelix.  
  
She smiled as she watched the ships cook broadcasting his daily show from the messhall. "Welcome to 'Good Morning, Voyager'!" a happy voice stated with enthusiasm for such an early hour. "I'm so happy that you could join me today! As it is, we are celebrating the joyous return of Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay." Janeway became more attentive now to his subject of choice.  
  
Neelix continued, "As you very well know, the Captain and Commander couldn't live in this atmosphere, ah... I think. And they found a suitable one for them there. I haven't heard much, but what I have heard is quite interesting. It seems since they were there for so long that they were starting to get kinda cozy down there." Janeway raised an eyebrow and listened as Neelix continued.  
  
"I mean, it's perfectly understandable, they thought they'd have to spend the rest of their lives there so it's hard telling what they ended up doing!" Janeway was furious at this point and just when she thought the worst had been said, Neelix said "Quite the breech of protocol if I do say so myself. Could you imagine? One would be like, 'You first', then the other would say 'no you!' and it would take forty-five minutes for them to get onto the bridge. I find that hilarious!"  
  
Janeway had heard enough. So, she got up, showered quickly, dressed, and paid a visit to Commander Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay was still in his bed asleep when Janeway came. She chimed his door two or three times before over riding the lock and entering at her own risk. When she entered, he was no where to be found and his quarters were still dark, but his comm badge was laying on the coffee table. Maybe he went to breakfast and forgot it, she thought. Then it dawned on her, he's still in bed! Once she realized this, what else could she do? She went into his bedroom to the side of the bed he was sleeping on and shook him franticly. "Chakotay!, Chakotay, get up!" Hearing her voice startled him of course-how'd she get in?  
  
Chakotay stirred slightly, then opened his eyes to look into the eyes a very anxious Kathryn. After she was sure he was awake, she got up and started back into the other room. "Come on, there's something I have to show you!", she said. When he got up and walked into his living area, Kathryn was already sitting on his sofa in front of his computer taping buttons. "What time is it", Chakotay asked. "It's almost 0700", she replied. "Isn't it our day off today?" "Yes, but you have no room to complain. I've been up since 0600 because I forgot to reset my alarm." "That's your fault" he said with a tone, then winked. "So, you're taking the punishment out on me I see." She smiled at him. "I think you'll thank me for waking you after I show you this. Computer, can you access a transmission made at 0600 by Neelix?" "Affirmative", came the computers ever-so-monotone voice.  
  
Janeway hit a button on the computer and Chakotay watched as the transmission began to play. "You woke me up to watch 'Good Morning, Voyager'?", he said. "Shhh" protested Janeway. The more Chakotay watched, the more furious he got. "All I'm going to say is, I hope they pick me to be the Godfather of their baby! That's all the time I left, until next time!" Janeway looked up at Chakotay, "Why would he do something like that? Does he think that telling the crew that we're in a relationship is going to boost morale?" He looked back down and shook his head. "Maybe, but we have to account for the fact that although we've briefed Neelix on Starfleet's codes and directives, he may not be fully aware of when to drawn the line." "I'm not accounting for anything. He was out of line! We're going to find him now and have a little discussion before this spreads like a wild fire."  
  
When the command team entered the mess hall they were warmly greeted by an overzealous Talaxian. "Well, well! If it isn't my two favorite planetary survivors!" he said, almost too cheerfully. "How are you two doing? I know it must be hard readjusting to life on Voyager after living on something so...permanent." Neelix smiled. Janeway forced a smile and pushed away every thought of strangling him right then and there. He continued, "Did you need something? Fruit, a bowl of soup, or maybe some coffee?" "Neelix," Janeway raised a hand as if to say 'that's enough' "actually we've come here to talk about Good Morning, Voyager". Neelix turned a ghostly shade as he franticly began to protest. "You're not thinking of canceling it are you? Now Captain, you know how much pleasure I get in doing it! And although I don't have that many viewers, I do have a few faithful fans! Please don't-" "Neelix! We're not canceling your show." Neelix let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you Captain! Then...why are you here?" "We've come to discuss this mornings...episode." She gestured for them to take a seat and he followed them to the sofa at the back of the room and they sat down.  
  
Janeway continued, trying to keep her cool. "Neelix, I know that sometimes you might get...carried away when something exciting happens, and I don't condemn you for that, but I happened to catch your show today." Neelix smiled, "It was supposed to be a tribute to both of you, welcoming you back home." Chakotay entered in, "Neelix, I watched it along with the Captain, and no offense, but it didn't seem to me as though you were welcoming us home, it appeared like you were making assumptions about things you'd heard from other crew members." "A shot in the dark I'd say", added Janeway, who was growing increasingly mad. Chakotay looked at her and her bitter look softened a bit. "I understand that you were happy for us," she continued "but the things you said about us may not have gone over the way you had intended for them to. People may not have taken it the way you'd planned. I certainly didn't. It looked to me as though you were using your show to broadcast your speculations. If you wanted to know something Neelix, you could have just asked."  
  
Neelix had always felt sympathetic toward peoples feelings, he wouldn't had said anything to hurt them. "I didn't realize, I'm sorry." "You're forgiven," Chakotay said sincerely "but you may want to get your 'faithful fans' together and explain it to them." "All right, I'll do it right after lunch." Janeway smiled and started to get up from her seat. "Remember Neelix, if you want to know something, ask me. I may just tell you. She winked at him and she and Chakotay left the messhall. After he was sure they were gone, Neelix hit his comm badge. "Kes here" replied the voice on the other end. Neelix smiled "They don't suspect a thing".  
  
Later that evening, sitting in her quarters reading a book, Janeway heard a familiar voice over the comm, "Janeway here" she replied to the voice. "Captain, could you come to the mess hall?", it was Kes. "Yes, why?" "You'll see" Kes said, her smile hidden on the other end. Confused, Janeway got up, laying her book in the now vacated chair and exited her quarters to go to the messhall. As she walked out into the hall she met up with Chakotay. "I see you got summoned too.", she said and smiled. "I wonder what they want us for?" Chakotay said curiously. "I don't know, but we're about to find out." Janeway replied.  
  
As they walked into the messhall for the second time that day the atmosphere had changed. Instead of Neelix' smiling face, they were greeted by half of their crew. They all began to clap and cheer for them screaming "Congratulations!". Banners hung high, confetti was falling along with streamers, and everyone seemed to be exhilerated-but why? Janeway was confused, as was Chakotay. "What's all this?" she said, hoping it wouldn't be regretted statement. Neelix chimed in "We all know! That front you put up earlier in the mess hall about what I said being way off, it was almost believable!". Kes stepped forward "Neelix and I planned this party for the two of you, to celebrate your newly found relationship." Kes smiled at Janeway, "Congratulations!".  
  
Janeway couldn't believe what was happening. Neelix had tricked her! She had so many emotions running through her at that moment and she hoped the right one would come out along with her next statement. "I'm afraid you've made a mistake. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Commander Chakotay and I aren't in a relationship. I thought I'd made that clear earlier.", and with that remark she looked at Neelix. "I'm terribly sorry for the mix-ups, I don't mean to get your hopes up. So, I guess this party's over." With that the crew began to clean up and leave and Neelix and Kes ran to catch the Captain and Commander before they left. "Captain," Neelix started, "I can't begin to apologize for this! It was a major mistake on my part, I should have listened to you. I'm sorry." Janeway looked at Neelix and said, "Neelix, maybe we should talk tomorrow.", and walked out. Just before the doors closed she heard Neelix saying to Kes "I know she's lying" and had to fight the urge to go back there and say a few more things to him, just to prove him wrong. What nerve he had.  
  
Just when Janeway was getting ready to go to bed she heard her door chime- it was Chakotay. She called for him to come in and he did as told, greeting her with a smile. "I'm sorry if it's too late..." "You're fine" Janeway stated. "Have a seat?" "No thank you, I'll only be a minute." Hmm, what was he going to say? She wondered... "All right, I'm assuming this is about the little escapade earlier.", she was right. He nodded and continued, "I just wanted you to know, I realize that it wasn't easy for you to tell half of your crew that they were way off. They were extremely happy for us, even though they were wrong. It makes me think..." "What?" Janeway asked. "If they'd back us on something like that, I think that it's safe to assume they'll always be behind you, us." Janeway smiled, "Well, I hope so. I think our crews are finally realizing something." "What's that?" Chakotay questioned. "That we're good together. We're good friends, and a good team. Even if it could put me back home safely with my friends and family, I wouldn't change this for the universe. I've got new friends and family right here with me, and I know someday we will get home." 


End file.
